Full moon
by lollifox
Summary: Edward's is visiting his parents graves, when he gets a phone call from Rosalie. New Moon, Edward's Point of view. ON hold
1. The phone call

**A/N This morning I visited my Mother's grave and while I was talking to her I got this Idea. I hope you enjoy it!! Read and review please. **

I walked down the streets of Chicago trying as hard as I could to get Bella's face out of my mind. I was so stupid to leave her. I wanted so badly to return to her and beg for her forgiveness. But I couldn't do that she deserves to grow old, have children and enjoy a human life.

Finally, I found the Masen Cemetery; everyone in my family had been buried here. When I found my parents graves, I kneeled down in front them. I honestly can't believe I'm talking to the dead but I am just so lonely.

"All right" I sighed "It's been a very long time ever since I last visited you, but a lot has changed. Last time I was lonely because I never found love. I never loved another woman. This time I'm lonely because I actually found love, but… I just broke her heart. Before I get too far ahead I should tell you how we met"

"The last time I visited I told you how and why I repeated High school? Well, this was during my 22nd time going through high school. I met Bella in one of my classes. It's actually kind of amusing because I wanted to kill her the first time I saw her. Her blood was almost calling me; in fact the temptation was so much that I had to move to Alaska for a few days. Eventually I came back and I actually talked to Bella without killing her. That was when I realized that I loved her. Then she found our secret when I saved her from getting hit by a van.

I paused for a few seconds. I just became aware of the rain that was pouring from the sky. Soon I started back talking to the graves of my parents. "Mother, you would have loved Bella and Dad you would have been proud of me if you met her. She was the most understanding, loving, caring person girl I ever met. Bella was the best thing that ever happened to me… I was a fool for leaving her. But this is the way it was supposed to be. Alice threw her a simple birthday party one evening and Bella being the klutz she is got a simple paper cut. That simple paper cut threw Jasper over the edge and caused him to attack her. We stopped him before he did anything, but that incident made me see that me being in her life was very dangerous. So I did the only logical thing I left her. I wanted her to get over me, so I took all of her things that might make her remember me. I don't really know how she is doing, but I know that I am in agony"

Then my phone rang, Bella's Lullaby was my ring tone.

"Hello" I asked

"Edward, I have something to tell you" I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice. I hadn't heard or seen her or Emmett for weeks.

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked a little terrified. I mean it must be something big if _Rosalie_ actually called me herself.

"Well I thought you might wanted to know that Bella is dead" She said in a mocking tone. She must be lying. My Bella couldn't be gone.

"Don't lie to me Rosalie!" I yelled into the phone

"I'm telling the truth Edward. Alice saw it in an instant vision. She committed suicide by jumping off a cliff."

If I had a heart it would be broken into a million pieces by now. I quickly hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could to an airport. The cemetery was forgotten as the thought about the Volturi filled my head. There was no way I could be in a world without Bella. Hell couldn't be worse than that could it?

**I was thinking about adding another chapter about Edwards trip to Italy and him talking to the Volturi, It all depends on how many reviews I get on this chapter first tough. So Click that Button and Review.**


	2. The trip to Italy

**A/N Thanks to my lovely reviewers: , styling16, and 'twilight for eternity'.**

**It's so sad that I got about 200 hits and only 3 reviews. Please review for this chapter!!**

I finally reached the airport. Wait a second, what if this is Rosalie's Idea as a cruel joke. Yes, it must be a joke. I will call Bella's father Charlie to confirm this. I quickly dialed Bella's home number.

"Swan Residence" A husky and intense voice answered, this wasn't Charlie.

"May I please speak to Charlie Swan please" I asked urgently

"He's not here" The husky voice replied, this time more menacing.

"Where is he?" I asked

"At the Funeral"

I quickly hung up the phone. Bella's dead. My only love is gone and it was my entire fault. Leaving her cause her to kill herself. I can not live in a world that she is not a part of. So there is only one choice for me. Join her.

While I was waiting for my plane, I tried to decide how I was going to ask the Volturi to kill me. Should I simply go up to them and demand they give me death? I knew that Aro and Carlisle were old friends; he might find it disrespectful to Carlisle if they were to kill me. What would I do if they refused? The answer was simple. If they wouldn't simply kill me then I will have to give them a reason to.

"_Plane 47A is now boarding_"

As I boarded the plane I heard what a few people were thinking.

"_Whoa, look at the rings around his eyes, that boy needs some serious sleep" _A man across the aisle from me thought

"_I wonder if the pale boy is some kind of model" A young woman that sat in front of me was thinking_

"_OMG, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I WON A FREE TRIP TO ITALY!" An excited man that looks to be in his early 20's was thinking._

I tried to block them out as hard as I could. I thought about Carlisle's theory. He thinks that Vampires can go to the same afterlife as humans. He believes that Heaven was made for us too. Hopefully he was right and I could join Bella in the Afterlife. I hope my death won't be too hard on my family. I can't stand to visualize Esme and Alice crying without tears. Emmett will be angry and poor Jasper will have to suffer from everyone else's feelings plus his own. I knew he already felt guilty for all of this, and my death will probably make it ten times worst. It would probably be the worst on Carlisle though, we have been together the longest and he actually looked at me like I was his son. But this is the way it has too be.

"_Passengers, will reach Italy in about 5 minutes, we would like to thank you for riding Twilight airlines"_

Finally, I was in Italy. I will run the rest of the way to Voltura. My precious Bella we will be together soon.

**A/N Yeah I know the Chapter's a little short, but I really wanted to get it up. I tried to like connect it to new moon as much as possible so most of these are direct quotes from the books. The next chapter will be about him talking to the Volturi. Oh yeah and any Ideas for a new title? This one is kind of boring. Please review!!**


End file.
